Take Time to Smell the Roses ReWritten
by Krazy-wolf-bitch
Summary: Inuyasha is in for it now.Kagome has wished on the jewel and she's plans on getting revenge.Kagome turns to a most unlikely person.Sesshomaru takes the offer Kagome presents together plan for revenge might lead them to something else. Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Take time to smell the roses…

BY: Mio

A/N: Flames are welcome!

WARNING: Contains Kikyo bashing in this character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, never have never will! I can still go and write fanfics about them though, so I can use them in my sick twisted fantasies... Mwhuaha! D

-Chapter1-

Kagome storms off from Inuyasha her hands balled into fist at her side.

" Oi Wench get back here!" Inuyasha commands.

" NO!" She yells not looking back at him.

" Why can't you ever do what I tell you, like Kikyo?" Demands Inuyasha.

" Oh You stupid baka" Screeches Kagome stopping to turn and glare at the hanyou. "Because I'm not Kikyo! Further more I would never want to be her! She is a vile, wretched, clay pot!"

" What did you just say wench?!" Inuyasha yells the question.

Kagome ignores him and continues to storm away. Inuyasha runs up placing his hand on her shoulders and spinning her around to face him.

" I asked you a question, _bitch_!" He snarls spitting out the last word.

Kagome glares daggers at him.

" SIT BOY!" She screams at the top of her lungs.

THUD! Inuyasha makes a large crater in the ground

" Why you stupid little wench! I thought Kikyo was better, but now I know it for sure, how could I ever love you!" Yells Inuyasha from the ground telling her the most hurtful thing he can think of.

Kagome feels tears come to her eyes.

" I loved you Inuyasha, this is how you repay me, by telling me I am no better then a dead clay miko. Well I hate you too then. I will make you understand what it's like to never have your love returned. I will show you what you have missed in life because you will not take time to enjoy the simple things in life.You have lost me Inuyasha, remember each night as you go to bed next to the cold imitation of a women. Know what my pain feels like when you wake each morning.." Murmmurs Kagome.

"You can't leave Kagome, I own you." Inuyasha tells her.

" You have never owned me, I only stuck around because I loved you." Whisper Kagome with a sad look.

"Oh and Inuyasha one more thing?" Kagome says a sneer replacing the sad look.

" What!?"

" SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT…" She screams.

Inuyasha falls to the ground with a sickening thud. Each time he tries to get up he falls back down from the next sit. Kagome doesn't see any of this because she is now running. Running and she doesn't even no where to. Kagome continues to runs as Inuyasha tries to chase her. But fails because she keeps uttering the dreaded word sit.

When she finally can no longer see him trying to chase her she pulls out the Shikon no Tama out of her bag. It is now completed. She sits down. She sits there holding it to her chest like a woman holds a child so lovingly. The jewel starts to glow. Almost becoming too hot to touch. Kagome holds on with her eyes closed, her mind cleared of everything that has to do with Inuyasha. She sits there and cries. Knowing what she'll wish for but not knowing how to say it. Finally finding the words Kagome speaks.

"I wish for a way to forget Inuyasha, to have my life be good again in a way that doesn't mean being with him. I wish to be strong, so I can show him I am not the weak human who needs him. Help me find something to take way this love.

The Shikon no Tama now becoming even more increasingly hot. Kagome was having a hard time holding on to it. A harsh almost winter like breeze blows. Her hair flying back in the wind. A light surrounds Kagome, she feels nothing anymore only the warmth of the Jewel. As she clutches tighter. The light becomes almost too bright to see in. Then suddenly, it stops and Kagome opens her eyes.

There stands the Midoriko standing before Kagome. A beautiful woman bathed in a warm strange light. She is dressed in odd clothing, Kagome recognizes her at once.

" M-m-Midoriko?" Kagome stuttered.

The woman nods. Kagome sits almost in awe of her.

" Thank you kind woman for setting me free, I shall grant you wish in return. Are you sure it's what you want though?."

Kagome nods silently. Midoriko gives a sad sigh and nods also lifting her hands a balls of silvery fire forming between them. With an explosion of sound and light Kagoma is blinded and her body lifted up. Then her world goes completely dark and Kagome has fainted.

It is night and Kagome awakes dizzy. She stares up and sees the cresant moon above her, even though it doesn't give much light Kagome can seem to see perfectly. Kagome brushes a hand through her hair sighing. A gasp escape her as her finger brush across sharp tip where the rounded end of her ears should be.

Kagome stumbles to a river near by and looks in. What she sees startles her, The black hair is now dark, dark midnight blue with silver and black hintings. Her face has a jagged line across each cheek of silver blue, Fangs show when she opens her mouth. She no longer has regular ears but pointed elvish looking ears. Brushing back her bangs Kagome see's a black circle with a silver arrow that's red tipped going through.

Realization hits Kagome... She's a demon...

After washing in the river and thinking for hours Kagome set out on journey. She is going to make it to Lord Sesshomaru and talk to him wether he likes it or not.

-Kagome's POV-

I reach a large castle a guard stand at the tall wooden gates. Striding towards the guard I smile in greeting. The guard does not return the smile instead shows fangs glaring.

" Get back intruder." The guard snarls at me.

" That's not a very nice way to talk." I tell the guard

" Don't make me get lord Sesshomaru out here stranger." The guard snaps at me.

The guard is about 6'0"; he is around 180 lbs. and is a full blooded dog demon.

I weigh out my chances of beating him. The chances look slim. So I say to him.

" I came to talk to lord Sesshomaru, so get him if you like.."

" No one talks to Lord Sesshomaru with out an appointment." He tells me.

" Tell him Inuyasha's wench wants to talk to him about something." I say getting impatient.

The guard starts to speak, but just then a tall figure comes up beside me. I look to see who it is it is lord Sesshomaru.

" What would Inuyashas wench like to speak to me about because I do not see his wench here." He says in an emotionless tone.

I study him. Weighing in my chances of beating him. 'No! No way in hell could I beat him.'

" I am Inuyashas wench." I finally tell him.

He raises an eyebrow. The guard mutters something about the wench being a human, and I'm a filthy demon hussy.

" What did you say?" I snarl at the guard though I already know.

" I am no whore and if I was at least I don't have to mutter under my breath about people. I can say it to their face. Which makes yout he filthy, ignorant one, does it not? " I Demand to know.

Sesshomaru glares at me so does the guard.

" Watch you tongue wench." Sesshomaru commands.

" You need not worry what this fool say, I know who you are. I can tell by scent. If he is to stupid to see and to smell that you are the same wench that Inuyasha took everywhere he went. Then that is his problem." Sesshomaru says in that same emotionless tone he used before.

I start to say something but think better of it.

" Now what did you need to say to me?" He asks.

Now I'm in for it. I came and said I had to talk to him and I really don't have a reason that he'll like. I guess I'll have to make up something. I stand there for a couple seconds thinking.

" Well?" Sesshomaru asks.

I am sure he can smell the fear on me.

" I-I Uh… "

" What that you and Inuyasha mated?" He asks raising a perfect eyebrow.

" Because I could care less." He tells me.

" No! That is not what. I came to tell you the Shikon no Tama has been wished on." I tell him.

He looks at me.

" I care why?" He asks.

" Ok." I say.

" I didn't really come to tell you that. It's just I needed someone to talk to seeing as I am a demon now." I say almost on the verge of tears.

He looks at me like I'm crazy.

" This Sesshomaru, will not talk to you. Go find your stupid puppy and go talk to him!"

I get down on my knees. Pleading with him.

" Can I please stay here away from Inuyasha? I promise I won't bug you, I need answers." I tell him.

He looks at me as if thinking. Then he says.

" Fine, but this doesn't mean I like you or anyone else for that matter. This Sesshomaru is still a cold heartless powerful demon. This is on one condition though, you have to tell me what happened." He says.

I nod and leap up throwing my arms around him. "Thanks you, Thanks you!" I hug him tightly. Sesshomaru snarls and pushes me away looking flustered. "She shouldn't be here though, you lord." Protests the guard.

Sesshomaru turns to stare at the guard. "Do you question you lord?"

The guard shakes his head frantically. The lord dog demon turns away and looks to me.

"Follow me" Oders Sesshomaru.

Then he turns and walks in to the castle. His hair swishing behind him. I follow.

The guard looks like he's ready to explode.

-Sesshomaru's POV-

We walk in to my home. The young female miko now hanyou stares around in awe. I look at her waiting for her to catch up with me.

" Come with me." I order.

She nods following me. We go up a long staircase to reach my study. When we finally get up the step the hanyou is huffing and puffing so hard I think she is going to collapse. I am not even fazed by going up the steps I do it so much. We come to my study, I opens the door holding it open for her. Even though I despise hanyous and humans it is common courtesy to hold open the door for a lady. She walks in and mumbles a thank you in between huffs and puffs. I sit down at me desk. Sitting down at me desk. The hanyou continues to stand.

I look at her.

" Sit down." I tell her.

She takes a seat in front of the desk.

" So…?" She asks.

" So what?" I ask her.

" So what do you want to know?" She demands.

I look at her funny. _She is getting angry way to easily. She might be fun to push buttons with. _

"Why you aren't with your little puppy?" I ask her.

" Because he said Kikyo was better then me, called me a bitch a number of times." She tells me not liking the question.

" I though you would be used to my half brother by now, I guess I was wrong." I say chuckling.

" It's not funny." She tells me.

" On the contrary, It is quite funny." I say.

" For you see, I can still tell you love my brother. Even after all he did to you. That to me is funny." I say

" Well isn't to me." She says glaring at the floor.

I stop smiling.

"What exactly did you ask for when you wished on the jewel?" I ask.

She starts to say how do I know it was her who wished, but I stop her.

"How else would you become a demon unless you mated Inuyasha?" I ask seriously.

" I wished to be stronger, helk forgetting Inuyasha, something to replace my love for him." She tells me.

" Why did you wish for these things?" I ask her.

" It doesn't matter, my wish didn't work, all I am is a demon and I still feel the hurt of Inuyasha nothing worked. I guess the Midoriko had a strange sense of humor."

Pondering this I look at the female demon, 'Well even all powerful preistess's deserve a good joke. I wonder if this situation is really as it appears though.'

A/N: If anyone likes it I will add another chapter.

Don't be a prude please review!


	2. Chapter 2

" Hmmm… I see." Sesshomaru mutters." Anything else you would like to know?" I ask

" Yes. What took you so long to realize my brother was baka?" He wants to know.

I feel tears well up in my eyes as the salty water threatens to spill over.. He looks at me disbelieving.

" You really need to get over this." He drawls in shock of my tears..

Snuffling I wipes my eyes..

" It's so hard." I tell him through sniffles.

" I don't really care, as you know I have no compassion for your kind, or that is what you used to be you are only a fake of a real demon."

I start to cry again.

" Why is it so hard?" I demand to know.

Sesshomaru's POV-

I feel a tug at my heart. I shake it away. I refuse to feel anything for another, especially one that used to be my half brother wench. None the less I feel my heart soften as she cries.

Getting up from my desk chair. Going to stand by her. I'm not used to be kind or compassionate, I am only like that when it comes to Rin.

Patting her back awkwardly. She looks up at me and smiles. I half smile at her. I remove my hand from her back. Kagome sniffles and I sigh.

" It's alright." I mutter.

" No it's not I love him, that's why I became a demon because I wanted something to remind me of him." She tells me.

Shaking my head at her. _Why are all women so stupid when it comes to men? _I wonder to myself.

" You need sleep. I tell her. You have been walking for quite sometime. I can smell that you are tired."

" I suppose you are right." She mutters.

" Of course I am."

" But I can smell you are tired too." She points out to me.

I snort.

" This Sesshomaru never gets tired." I tell her indignantly.

" Whatever." She says smiling.

I glare at her. The door creaks open suddenly. Jaken stands in the doorway.

" Excellent timing Jaken. You will show her to her room." I order Jaken.

" My name is Kagome." She tells me.

" I am aware of your name, girl."

" I am not a girl." She snaps at me

" To me you will always be a girl My age surpasses you by centuries." I let her know.

She glares.

" Please show _Kagome_ to her room." I correct using the wench's given name Also get her some appropriate clothes wear for her stay." I command Jaken.

He bows at me. Then nods to Kagome.

Kagome's POV-

Jaken nods to me as he walks out the door for me to follow. I walk behind him silently. He leads me to a room. We walk in. I gasp.

_The room is fucking huge_. I walk around it, looking at it. Jaken clears his throat I look over at him.

" I need to show you what you'll be wearing." He tells me.

I nod.

H takes me over to a wardrobe. Opening the doors to it. There are the most beautiful kimonos in it I have ever seen. He points to the ones I may wear. Then he looks back at me and sighs.

" Women wear these too, Right?" He asks opening a dresser.

Inside are things I have never seen before.

" Uh I don't know." I tell him truthfully.

" Well ask one of the women servants when she comes in about them." He tells me.

" OK. Thanks Jaken"

The little toad demon stare at my words in disbelief then he nods then scurries out of the room.

There is a mirror in the room it is as big as I am. I look in it so I can finally get a look of what I really look like.

I have put on some muscle and am now about 5'9" and 120 lbs. My hair flows like waves down a little bit past the small of my back. It has read streaks in it but is still a dark ebony black color. My eyes look exotic; they are slanted slightly upward. They are still a brown color but now with a flare. They are brownish-gold eyes. My body has developed curves in all the right places. I just keep staring in the mirror.

Inuyasha would be sorry he gave me up now.

I stop staring in the mirror and pull of my clothes. I slip in to nightgown I found in the wardrobe. Sighing I get into the bed pulling the blankets over my head. Sleep claims me and I drift off into a slumber.

88888

I awaken and sit up in the bed. Looking around, not remembering why I am here.

I crawl out of the bed. Catching a glance of myself in the mirror I remember.

A tear falls down my cheek.

"Inuyasha…" I whisper.

88888

Inuyasha sits by the fire. Miroku Sango and Shippo all staring at him.

" Well what do you want?" He snaps at them.

They cringe at his tone of voice.

" We are all just wondering the same ting, where is Kagome?" Miroku asks.

" She ran off, stupid bitch." He mutters still thinking about all the time she sat him.

"Why did she run off Inuyasha? You weren't being mean to her again and comparing her to Kikyo were you?" Sango demands.

Inuyasha looks down at the ground flattening his ears.

" What if I was, stupid wench got what she deserved." He snarls at them.

Miroku Stands up and walks away.

" I am going to find Kagome. Is anyone coming with me?"

Sango and Shippo nod. They follow behind Miroku.

" Hey you can't leave me." Inuyasha yells at them.

" Watch us!" They scream back.

Inuyasha flattens his ears then stalks off in the opposite direction looking for Kikyo.

88888

-Sesshomaru's POV-

There is a knock at my door. I growl in annoyance. I didn't wish to be disturbed.

The knocking continues.

" Who is it?" I ask through clenched teeth.

" Kagome." Comes a quiet whisper.

I can hear it because of my youkai hearing.

Sighing loudly.

" Come in Kagome." I tell her.

The door opens. There stands Kagome. She is wearing a sky blue kimono with white and gold Japanese symbols on it. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail. She looks stunning.

I smile at her.

" Good morning Kagome."

" Good morning milord." She says politely bowing.

I raise an eyebrow. She smiles.

" What do you need?" I ask her.

" I wanted to know what you would like me to do today?"

I sit there thinking for a couple seconds.

" You will go watch over Rin and keep her company." I say.

She nods turning around to leave.

" Wait." I command

She looks back over her shoulder at me.

" I want to talk to you and while we talk we can eat breakfast." I tell her.

" Ok." She says.

She sits down.

I ring a bell that is on my desk.

Jaken comes in.

" We would like something to eat." I tell him.

" Yes sir." He says hurrying out.

88888

Inuyasha heads off to find Kikyo. When he finds her she is sitting by a stream watching it.

" Kikyo."

" Yes Inuyasha?" She asks.

She turns around to face him.

" I came to tell you that the wench is gone for good, she ran off." He says sneering.

Kikyo Laughs.

" This is great new Inuyasha, now we can be together." She replies

He nods.

" Inuyasha we have to get the wench back for hurting you though first, you know that right?" She asks

He nods.

" Good." Kikyo says smiling evilly.

88888

" My feet hurt Miroku." Shippo complains.

" Would you like me to carry you Shippo." Miroku asks.

Shippo nods.

Miroku hoists him on to his shoulders.

" Shippo can you smell Kagome?" Sango asks.

Shippo nods.

" Which way is she?"

" Shippo points to the west.

" The western lands." Miroku says nodding.

" Isn't that where lord Sesshomaru lives." Shippo asks.

" Yes Shippo it is."

A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter! Next chapter will be longer.

Don't be a meanie please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Take Time to smell the Roses

Chapter 3

A/n: Adult Content Warning Don't like don't read. Do no evil by reading no evil.

-Kagome's POV-

Two others servants enter the room with trays of food. They place the food in front of us on the desk.

" Thank you." I say politely to them.

Sesshomaru nods in there direction. They walk out actually more of a scurry then a walk. This is most likely do to the fact that they are mouse and rat demons. Sesshomaru looks at me expectantly waiting for me to eat. I look at the food. There is an assortment of fruit such as berries, mangos, apples and papayas. There other tray has some slices of meat and raisin bread I think. There is also a pitcher of juice. I place a raspberry in to my mouth. Sesshomaru looks at me. He doesn't touch any of the food.

" Why aren't you eating anything?" I ask through a bite of apple.

Sesshomaru looks at me disgusted.

" It's not polite to talk with your mouth full." He states.

" Sorry." I say " So what did you want to talk to me about?"

" Oh. About you staying here and what you are to do and not to do while you are here."

" So what are these thing?"

" First off you will not address me as Sesshomaru. You will call me lord Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru-Sama, Sesshomaru-dana, milord, or even if it suits you master. Though Dana is not so bad." He says the last part with a big smile.

I start to twitch at the last part.

" What did you say you want me to call you!" I ask loudly. He is in no way to eb my dana. Which is a term to refer to the most frequently visited man of a geishas time.

" Do you wish me to repeat them?" He asks already knowing my answer.

" NO!"

He chuckles.

" You will never get me to call you master. Or dana." I hiss under my breath.

" Well in any case you will not address me just as Sesshomaru."

" Yes lord Sesshomaru." I mutter.

" That's better."

" Second off. While you are here I will need you to watch Rin. She is becoming a woman and will need a woman to tend to her. Seeing as you are one you can do just that." Sesshomaru says seriously.

I nod this is understandable.

" Ok." I reply.

" Last of all, You will not speak of Inuyasha around me unless I bring him up or unless it is of dire importance."

I glare. This one is so unfair.

" Why?"

" Because I said so." He snarls.

" Why did you say so?" She demands to know

-Sesshomaru's POV-

_This wench better understand I am not one to have my authority questioned. She will be in trouble if she keeps it up!_

" I said so that's why don't question me!" I yell

She blinks. I can smell the salt she is about to cry. I roll my eyes.

" I knew it was mistake coming here. You are so heartless, you can't even love you own brother!" She screams.

" Don't speak of things you don't understand. I know my brother why should I love him when all he does is hurt me. He hurts you yet you still love him, because you are a stupid wench! For you information I do love my half brother baka he may be, more then he deserve!" I bellow all this at her

She looks at me.

" No you don't." She whispers.

I get up from my chair and approach her. Raising my hand to strike her. I'm lost in my anger, the youkai in my wants me to kill her for questioning me. Knowing my eyes are glowing red. She whimpers. I lower my hand. Looking at her in disgust.

" Get out." I snarl at her.

" But…" She questions.

" Out!" I scream.

She runs out of the room tipping over her chair. Slamming the door behind her.

I sit back down. Putting my head in my hands.

_Why is it that stupid women always have to question me?_

-End POV-

88888

The group reaches the castle of Sesshomaru. They are riding on Kilala. Sango brings her down to the ground. They all get off her. Walking over to the guards. Miroku approaches one.

" Would you have happened to seen a female miko here named Kagome?" Miroku ask politely.

" Ugh! More people here to bother me." The guard mutters.

Sango looks at him quizzically.

" Yes I did she is with lord Sesshomaru." The guard replies nastily.

" Let me show you to them since I have nothing better to do then escort a monk a demon slaer and a squirt." He says.

"Hey" Protests Shippo. "I am not a squirt."

The guard walks up to a huge Iron Gate ignoring this statement. He pulls out a bunch of keys and sticks one in the keyhole. It clicks open and the gate opens. They walk through the guard leading them.

They go through the same way took Kagome up all the long steps. When they finally reach the top Shippo has had to been carried. The guard knocks on the door.

" WHAT!" Sesshomaru snarls at the door.

" We have people here to see you about Kagome." The guard tells the door actually speaking to Sesshomaru.

There is a moment of silence then comes:

" Send them in."

88888

Kagome runs through the halls looking for her room and which way she came to get back. She finally reaches a door that looks like her room and she flings it open. It is her room. She strips out of her Kimono and flings herself on the bed. Closing her eyes.

Tears form in her eyes. As the fall Kagome thinks about why she is always hurting people.

_I am always hurting people for Inuyasha I am always putting him before everyone else. So I cause them grief and this time I caused myself grief and someone else. All because I don't want to believe that Inuyasha doesn't love me, that he chose Kikyo. Sesshomaru was only trying to help. I just pushed him away._

The door creaks open. Kagome doesn't hear it open though.

-Sesshomaru's POV-

I clear my throat. She sits up. I have clear view of her now she is wearing only a bra and panties.

She blushes a deep crimson pulling the blankets over her.

" Don't flatter yourself girl I have no interest in you." I tell her in a flat tone.

She glares at me now. I raise an eyebrow.

" I just came to tell you that your friends the monk the demon exterminator and the young fox demon are here to see you." I say.

She nods getting off the bed. Picking up the Kimono and putting it back on.

She follows behind me as we walk to my study.

I open the door for her. She walks in. Mumbling a thank you to me.

" Kagome!" The young fox demon squeals upon seeing her.

He jumps up into her outstretched arms.

" Hello Kagome." The exterminator comes over to Kagome hugging her.

" Yes hello lady Kagome." The monk says.

He makes a move to try to get a hug too but Kagome moves away from him.

" Hello Miroku. But no you can't have a hug, I know you." She says laughing uneasily.

The Monk pouts.

" So Kagome we already have the whole story from lord Sesshomaru. But there's one more thing we want to know. Why did you wish for sucha thing on the jewel?" The exterminator asks.

Kagome feels the tears start to come.

" It doesn't matter." She tells them.

Miroku starts to protest Snago gives hima look and he shuts up.

I, Sesshomar smirk.

88888

" Kikyo?" Inuyasha asks.

" Yes Inuyasha?" Kikyo asks.

" Where are we going?"

" Somewhere we can plan our revenge."

" I am starting to have second thoughts Kikyo. I mean what if Kagome really did love me?" Inuyasha asks.

Kikyo looks back at Inuyasha glaring.

" Inuyasha, don't you love me?"

Inuyasha gulps.

" Of course Kikyo." He says confused at why she would ask.

" Because if you don't Inuyasha I promise I will have you killed." She says nonchalantly.

She continues to walk on as Inuyasha stops and scratches his head.

_Why would Kikyo say that?_

" Hurry up Inuyasha." Kikyo calls back.

" Yes Kikyo."

88888

-Kagome's POV-

I sigh. _It is so great to have them all here able to see them all again._

Sesshomaru finally says something.

" I am sorry but Kagome has matters to attend to. So all of you will have to leave you can perhaps visit some other time."

" Oh we came to take Kagome back with us." Sango says smiling.

I smile back.

" I am sorry Sango, Miroku and Shippo but I am staying here maybe lord Sesshomaru would let you say here."

Sesshomaru glares at me. I smile at him.

"They can not stay letting you stay was pushing it enough, but they may stay in my western forest." He says.

Glaring at him.

" Why?" I ask.

" Because I said so"

" That's not fair. Why do they have to stay in the forest?" I demand

" Because I said so, and when they leave I want to talk to you." He snarls.

I stop talking and give a sympathetic look to my friends.

They nod. Hugging me. They say their goodbye then walk out.

" Now what do you want?" I ask him now that they're gone.

He turns around to look at me. His eyes are glowing red. He looks furious.

I take a step backward.

-Sesshomaru's POV-

My youkai blood is now coming out. This is twice she has questioned me in one day. I snarl and take a step towards her. I can smell the fear on her yet she does not let it show. Instead she says.

" What are you gonna do go wild on me like Inuyasha?" She asks.

That's it she just compared me to that imbecile. I snarl and lunge at her. She screams.

I garb her wrists. Pressing her against the wall me pressing against her. She squirms.

-**Adult content starts here do not read if you don't like this-**

Bucking against me numerous times trying to get away. This wasn't a smart idea because she has just aroused me. My youkai is already almost all the way in control and this wasn't a good idea to put it more in control.

I moan. She gasps at the noise I just made. Squirming more to get away from me. She fails. I am much too strong for this weak newly turned demoness. Suddenly feeling the desire to kiss her I lean into her. Pressing my lips against her. She bites down on my bottom lip. Tasting my blood I force entrance to her mouth. Working my tongue in and out of her mouth. She stops squirming realizing it is useless. I press my hardened member against her. She sucks in a ragged breath. Grinding into her. I can feel the heat radiating from her the smell of arousal coming from her.

I don't care who she is anymore or that she was once human. My youkai blood is calling to me and I want her. I am so mad at her I could kill her and yet this seems the only way to release my anger.

Bringing her hips up to meet mine. She is lost in lust at the moment just as I am lost in anger and lust.

**ends here-**

She moans in my ear. Something in me realizes this is wrong. I stop this is wrong. She doesn't really want me. I don't really want her.

Backing away from her. She looks at me. Her eyes are glossed over from arousal.

" I am sorry Kagome I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what I was thinking." I tell her apologetically.

She looks at me still lost in it all. Then she shakes her head snapping out of it.

" I am sorry Sesshomaru It was I, I should not have questioned you."

" No I lost my temper, then you know…" I say trailing off.

She only shakes her head.

" I will show you to Rin now."

Kagome nods.

Kagome's POV-

I can smell the salt before I know I am crying. I know he knows that I am crying too.

_Why is everything in life so hard?_ I wonder.


	4. Chapter 4

Take time to smell the roses┘ BY: Me A/N: Thank you all for reading my story I am glad you all like it! I suck at spelling so there will be spelling mistakes if you see them point them out in review!  
Disclaimer: If I really owned Inuyasha would I spend time writing fan fictions? I don▓t think so. So no I do not own Inuyasha. I don▓t really want him either. He has a smexy fluffy half brother I want.

-Chapter 4-  
Inuyasha runs through the forest with Kikyo on his back. The scent he follows is that of Kagome. Her Jasmine scent thick in the air. The closer he comes to the western lands the closer the scent of Kagome drifts. In the distance the castle of his half brother looms. An angry growl comes from deep within him. The sounds much like a rabid dog readying itself to attack. Quickening his run Inuyasha now darts in between trees and bushes.  
⌠What▓s wrong?■ Kikyo asks faking concern.  
⌠She is with that bastard of a brother of mine.■ He snarls.  
Inuyasha narrows his eyes drawing forward to the castle of his half brother.  
88888 Sesshomaru takes Kagome out to the garden. Kagome gasps when she sees it. It▓s the most gorgeous place she has ever seen. She looks around and then looks to Sesshomaru.  
⌠It▓s gorgeous.■ She exclaims.  
He smiles nodding.  
In an instant a blur of kimonos come running. It▓s a teenage girl. Jumping up she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms twine around his neck.  
Sesshomaru smiles; this is his first truly happy smile.  
⌠ Hello fluffy.■ She squeals She tugs on his tail. A pain look shoots across his face.  
⌠Hello Rin.■ Kagome says smiling.  
⌠Who are you?■ Rin asks.  
⌠I▓m Kagome.■ Kagome answers A look of dawning comprehension reaches the young girls face.  
⌠You are the girl who follows Inuyasha around.■ Rin says.  
⌠Yes I was.■ Sesshomaru speaks now.  
⌠Rin, Kagome will be watching after you and providing information for you that I can not.■ He says Rin frowns.  
⌠Why?■ The human child demands.  
⌠Because I said so Rin.■ He says patiently.  
⌠Fine■ Rin agrees after a moments pouting.  
⌠Alright I▓ll leave you two now to get aquatinted.■ Sesshomaru decides.  
He detaches Rin from himself and then walks away.  
Rin looks at Kagome glaring.  
-Kagome▓s POV-  
I study Rin. It has been a long time since I have last seen her. She has grown up a lot. She is now about 12. Her hair ahs grown longer and she is about 5▓0■ now and 100 lbs. Rin is very pretty.  
I smile at her. She continues to glare.  
⌠What▓s wrong?■ I ask her.  
⌠I know what you▓re going to do. You▓re going to take lord Sesshomaru away from me.■ She snarls.  
⌠ No I▓m not, Rin.■ I tell her gently.  
⌠Yes you are all the women who come here take him away from me.■ She mutters under her breath.  
⌠ Rin I would never do that.■ She glares.  
⌠ Rin do you like lord Sesshomaru?■ I ask her raising an eyebrow.  
She blushes.  
⌠ Of course not.■ She whispers.  
⌠ Do you have crush on him? Because I can understand if you do, girls at your age start getting crushes.■ I tell her smiling.  
She doesn▓t smile she doesn▓t think it is funny. Instead her hand twitches as if she is withholding striking me.  
⌠Don▓t talk to me about things you don▓t know.■ She commands.  
I stop smiling and nod.  
⌠ It▓s ok if you don▓t want to talk about things like this.■ I tell her.  
⌠ Tell me Rin. Have you started your period yet?■ I ask.  
She frowns.  
⌠ What▓s that?■ She asks.  
⌠ It▓s when women bleed once a month.■ I tell her.  
⌠Yes■ Rin continues. ⌠Though lord Sesshomaru calls it going in to heat. He won▓t let any of the women around him when they are in heat. I am the only female allowed around him.■ She lets me know. Her tone is somewhat smug ⌠He won▓t, Why not?■ I ask her.  
⌠ He says it makes him do stuff he doesn▓t want to do.■ She replies.  
I shudder suddenly I know why he doesn▓t let them near him.  
⌠ Ok.■ I tell her.  
All of sudden A guard comes running in to the garden.  
⌠ Lady Kagome, we need you prince Inuyasha is here to see you.■ I look at him with shock written upon my countenance.  
⌠I have to go Rin, I am sorry we will talk later.■ She rolls her eyes.  
⌠ Whatever, later.■ She mutters.  
I hurry out following the guard to Inuyasha. We reach the front of the castle. Inuyasha is yelling and screaming at Seshsomaru.  
⌠ WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE INUYASHA!■ I scream the question at him.  
Inuyasha whips his head around to look at me. Sesshomaru and Kikyo turn around to look at me also. Mouth hanging open Inuyasha stares several seconds.  
⌠Do you want to take a picture?■ I ask.  
Inuyasha snaps out of his trance.  
⌠ What the hell happened to you, Kagome?■ Inuyasha asks in awe.  
⌠ That▓s for me to know and for you to not find out!■ I snap.  
I wasn▓t just about to tell him I wished on the jewel. DO I LOOK STUPID!  
⌠ Kagome what did you do to become a demon?■ Inuyasha asks.  
⌠ None of you damn business.■ Sesshomaru says now coming forward.  
⌠ I don▓t think he was talking to you.■ Kikyo snarls.  
⌠ No but I was talking to him.■ Sesshomaru snarls back.  
Inuyasha steps forward to Sesshomaru Getting in his face.  
⌠ Little brother you had better back up.■ Sesshomaru hisses.  
⌠ Never speak to Kikyo like that again.■ Inuyasha says through clenched teeth.  
⌠ Inuyasha you don▓t want me to hurt you.■ Sesshomaru threatens.  
⌠ Is that a threat?■ Inuyasha asks.  
⌠ No.■ Sesshomaru replies.  
⌠ It better not be.■ Inuyasha says smugly.  
⌠It▓s a fucking guarantee, I promise you that.■ Sesshomaru snarls.  
Inuyasha just glares.  
⌠ Kagome why are you here with my bastard of a brother?■ Inuyasha asks.  
⌠ Because I ran away from the true bastard of the two brothers.■ I announce Sesshomaru chuckles.  
⌠Stupid bitch!■ Inuyasha snarls.  
⌠ Inuyasha I am tired of your petty remarks, so if you▓ll excuse me I have to get back to stuff.■ I tell Inuyasha.  
With that I turn around and start to walk away. Sesshomaru follows behind me.  
Then that▓s when Inuyasha says it.  
⌠What get back to fucking Sesshomaru, you whore!■ He screams.  
I whip around. I walk quickly over to Inuyasha and Kikyo.  
⌠ What did you call me? Because Inuyasha I am not a whore! You Inuyasha are the one who is with a whore just ask her what she does with Naraku. Then you will realize who is the whore, you stupid hanyou!■ I bellow it straight at him.  
I raise my fist readying to hit him. But I feel someone grab my wrist and hear someone whisper in my ear.  
⌠ Don▓t do it he▓s not worth it.■ Sesshomaru whispers.  
I step away from Inuyasha and walk away.  
⌠ I hate you Inuyasha.■ I whisper.  
I know his hanyou ears can pick up on what I said. I hope what I said hurt.  
I walk faster in to the castle. Now I start running. Crying while I run, because it hurts that I still even now love Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha flattens his ears. Then looks at Kikyo.  
⌠ You were right she does hate me.■ He states ⌠ I told you.■ Inuyasha feels a tear run down his cheek. It is the first time he has cried in year and years. It hurts that she hates him.  
He turns and walks away.  
⌠ Come on Kikyo. We will get our revenge one way or another.■ Kagome runs in to the castle and into her room. Sesshomaru follows behind her and opens her door coming in. She is muttering under her breath tears streaming down her cheeks. Knees drawn up to her chest and chin rested between the knees. A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short but that▓s the way it is love it hate it let me know! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS REVIEW!


	5. Authors Note!

A/n: As you can see the format is messed up on Chapter 4. I am sorry about this I will fix it soon I had to use note pad to type. I will update that chapter soon. I just wanted everyone to have another chappie. 


End file.
